The Day Dean Got His HipHop On
by Beautifully-Damaged
Summary: What needs to be said? lmao read the title. Crack!fic Just think of Dean in a bar drinking Jagermeister while high on marijuana and he was feeling gooood.


Sam quickly scanned the inside of the bar looking for his brother and found Dean sitting in a half-circle, high-top bench booth in the corner. He was wearing his long sleeve dark blue denim dress shirt, his only pair of large black sunglasses and Dean's arm was draped casually to the side over the top of the bench. If he didn't look so ridiculous wearing sunglasses inside he'd almost look cool. James Dean typa cool.

He had to shout to make sure his brother could hear him because the music was so loud and the bass was literally making Dean's 5 empty Jagermeister glasses clink and rattle on the table.

"Dean, you're drunk right?" Dean didn't speak a word. He just gave Sam his famous "only-I -can-smirk-like this and be this adorable' grin and nodded his head towards his brother. Sam couldn't help but notice that although more than enough time had passed, _at least 30 seconds_, for Dean to stop nodding his head..he hadn't. As a matter of fact if anything Sam could of swore Dean was moving his head to the beat of the music.

As Sam approached the table closer, a strong, very distinct smell wafted into face. He leaned forward with squinted eyes and sniffed the air around his brother and said, "Jesus, Dean. Is that weed I smell??" Dean just grinned even harder, _if that were possible_, flicked his head to the side to indicate that people in the booth behind him had been smoking, not him, continued grinning, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Dean. Dean. Dude." Sam still didn't get a reply. "Dean! You do realize you're high right?!" Sam shouted so loudly the people behind Dean began laughing and the cocktail waitress looked over at them both and smiled.

Sam's only response?.. A continuous purposeful, to the beat of the music nodding of the head and a Chesire cat grin the size of Texas. And as each second ticked away the nodding and bobbing of Dean's head became perfectly in tune with the beat.

Up: with two bobs, Down: head tilted just to the side-three bobs in downward motion, back up- four good bobbing beats.

"Well.. you seem okay enough, _I guess. _Umm, I'm going to go back to the room then. Ease up on the drinks ok? And I'll see ya later." Sam was rather apprehensive about leaving his brother there but Dean was a big boy and could take of himself. Sam just wasn't sure if Dean was actually aware enough of anything to be able take care of himself if needed.

Dean's only acknowledgment that Sam had spoken to him was an even more methodical bobbing of his head. Then Sam saw it. He couldn't believe it. He was so dumbstruck he actually rubbed his eyes to make sure he saw what he thought he saw.

Sam just stood there in absolute bewilderment while watching his brother.

Down: bob 3x, Up: bob 4x, Down to the side: bob 2x... chicken neck. Yep. Chicken neck.

Dean was sitting there happily doing the 'chicken neck-head bobbing white boy-i'm not moving any other part of my body to the music, but my head sure the hell is jammin!', chicken neck dance.

It wasn't really _thaaat _out of place to see Dean letting go a bit but only to classic rock tunes. Not what this bar was playing at the moment. Hip-hop. Dean was jamming to:

Flo-Rida's & T-Pain's song: Low (_Shawty Got Low_)

_apple bottom jeans  
boots with the fur  
the whole club was looking at her_

_she hit the floor  
next thing you know  
shawty got low low low low low low low_

_the baggy sweat pants  
and the Reeboks with the straps  
she turned around and gave her big booty a slap  
she hit the floor_

_next thing you know  
shawty got low low low low low low low_

"Alright that's it. You're coming back with me right now Dean.' Sam forcefully grabbed his brother by the elbow and pulled him out from the booth and drug him through the bar towards the exit. Dean finally spoke,

"_No Sammyyyy.. don't wanna goooo._ I'm comfortable leave me alone. Ya big salad eating, light beer drinking Sasquatch party pooper!"

When the boys emerged from the bar Sam led the way and continued pulling Dean behind him. As they walked towards the motel Sam just resigned to saying, "Believe me Dean you'll appreciate it in the morning."

Dean's only response, "Bitch"

Sam grinned and replied, "Jerk."


End file.
